Things you don't have to do on your own
by lightskin
Summary: Trying to find a way how to tell Katara what he feels she helps Aang to tell her.


Things you don't have to do on your own

Aang love every minute he shared with Katara. When they practiced waterbending or when they are sitting next to each other almost touching their hands or the little time where they were trapped in that cave.

Aang have thought of doing something he would like to do again. He was floating on a river just thinking of one thing he most cared about….Katara. He said in his thoughts" I don't know what I'd do, I mean I'm so want to kiss Katara but, what if she rejects me and, and what will happen to our friendship, Ohh man" he sigh in a desperate way. He had to do something to reveal his true feelings for her.

At that time he was in gaze at the sun while Katara was coming. "Hey Aang!" When she shouted he surprised and sink into the water and when he got out of the water and saw Katara in a beautiful way. From his view Katara was and angel; she had her swim suit and many lights around her. Aang stared at Katara for so long but then he said "Hey… What cha doing here?" she answered "I'm going to accompany you!" Aang's face was like 'what?' Katara entered the water and Aang was starting to sweat. She ran towards Aang and threw her arms around him in an embrace but at the same time they fell into the water. Aang was blushing madly because he was so close to Katara but she was still hugging him. When Katara pulled apart and said in a cute voice "Sorry…" Aang stayed there looking at her. She stood up and took Aang's arm to bring him up. He couldn't take the blushing hide anymore; Aang was now red like a tomato. "Thanks" he said in shy. Katara smiled that made Aang turn around and blushed.

He started to bend the water as he was practicing but it was just to avoid her while he blushed. Katara stood there with her arms in her back looking at Aang. She moved towards Aang and when he turned around he saw Katara's face infront of him. "Uumm" was all he could say. Katara worried about why his face was all red. "Aang, what happened to your face… its red" she said while bringing her face close to Aang's. "No-nothing its just that…I was in the water and was… you know, keeping my breath" Katara said" Oh, I see, that's why" Aang was glad she believed her and he was sure that this was not the time to do what he wanted to do. He was so embarrassed at this moment he couldn't even see her. Katara was now a little farther from Aang, seen him waterbend and how he did it so well. She saw him; his moves were perfect, he concentrated on them. She was staring at him not only because of his waterbending moves but also of the tracing tattoos he had along his back, arms, legs and forehead. She was in love with him, yes, she was in love with him, too, no other reason why she was staring at him.

When he finished he turned around and saw Katara looking at him. He smiled. Katara walked towards him and stepped right infront of him and this time Aang blushed. "I think I know why you were all red a little while" Katara said in a nice way. Aang stayed there not knowing what to say but even if he could thought of something Katara's lips were firmly pressed on his. Aang had his eyes wide but then realized this was the thing he always wanted to happen so he slowly moved his arms to her waist in an embrace and Katara placed her hands on his chest. But then Katara pulled away "I. I'm sorry" and ran away from him but a hand grabbed her by the arm "Sorry for what, you have just made me the luckiest guy in the world for being kissed by the most beautiful girl in the entire world and you're telling me you're sorry!" Aang was being confident now and he wasn't blushing anymore. Katara looked at him and said "Sorry, it's just that I was afraid of being rejected by the Avatar…" "Yes, I' am the Avatar but I'm also Aang, the airbender, who is madly in love with Katara, the waterbender" She was stunned at this but then gave Aang a shy smile. Aang grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer to him giving her the sweetest kiss she could ever get. Katara placed her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Aang was realizing now that being on your own isn't always the best answer to find what you're looking for and in this case love is what Aang was looking for.


End file.
